


One Too Many A Prophecy

by Prongsforever27



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Mystery, Other, Suspense, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-21
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2018-09-29 22:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10145435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prongsforever27/pseuds/Prongsforever27
Summary: not 6th and 7th year compliant! How many prophecies can be made about a seventeen year old boy before he acts to take control of his life, but what if his actions bring back the dead? AND the past.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: oh how one wishes to own such a story like Harry Potter, but alas I don’t so there.

Prologue 

His eyes glittered curiously behind his half moon spectacles as Professor Trawlawney grabbed his arm. The Great Hall was empty as the leaving feast had finished half an hour go. A raspy breath escaped from the Divination teachers lips.

“Sybil…….”

“The boy saviour falls tomorrow,

And the dark lord will reign over his death,

The wizarding world who mourns in hiding 

will find the answer to their prayers,

All shall find a clue to the awnser,

All shall find a clue to the cure,

The boy saviour falls tomorrow,

And the dark lord will reign once more.”

“Oh my……”


	2. Escape from a Prophecy

  
Author's notes: How many prophecies can be made about a seventeen year old boy before he acts to take control of his life, but what if his actions bring back the dead? AND the past.  


* * *

Disclaimer: I do not and will not ever own Harry Potter the credit should go to Ms J.K. Rowling not me. However I do take credit for this piece of fan fiction.

Chapter one: Escape From a prophecy

The Griffindor common room was filled with chatter, as Harry, Ron and Hermione looked around at there home of seven years.

“I cant believe it, I mean we’ve been here for seven years and we’ll never see it again.” Hermione spoke tearfully.

“Yeah I know…Hey Dobby! What do you want?”

“Master Dumbledore wishes to speak with you, Harry Potter sir. He told Dobby to come and get Harry Potter sir and take him to his office sir.”

“Oh alright, see you later guys.” and he followed the house elf through the portrait hole and down the deserted hallways to the gargoyles statue.

“Lemon drop. Dobby must leave Harry Potter sir, as there is work to be done in the kitchens. Goodbye Harry Potter sir!” clicking his fingers he disappeared in a thin cloud of smoke leaving Harry to ascend the stairs to the headmaster.

Arriving on the landing he placed his hand on the door to knock but stopped himself when he heard voices on the other side.

“ ‘The boy saviour falls tomorrow…’ Albus don’t you think that is a little bit direct. Prophecies are supposed to be like riddles not speeches of exactly what would happen.”

“Yes Minerva but this was a genuine prophecy. It is slightly odd yes but the meaning is very clear, Tomorrow the fate of the world lies in Harry’s hands, and tomorrow the world will crumble with Voldemorts new reign. Professor that can only happen if Harry is dead and that is exactly what Sybil’s prophecy tells us.”

“Yes, but surely there’s a way around this Dumbledore. We cant just let him die the minute he leaves Hogwarts. We cant…”

Harry had heard enough, he turned away from the door and his professors voices. He jumped down the stairs three at a time and ran like a lightning bolt back to the Griffindor common room. Scrambling through the portrait hole, he pushed past those crowded in the common room in a desperate attempt to reach the dormentry before Ron and Hermione spotted him. He managed to reach the dormentry door before they even made an attempt to catch him. The door was slightly was slightly ajar by the time the two friends reached him and from behind the door the sounds of magic could be heard.

Hermione glancing quickly at Ron, pushed open the wooden door to see Harry magically packing his possessions, tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Harry, what’s wrong? What happened?” He turned around wiping his eyes quickly.

“I’m leaving. Now. I’m not gonna wait around for Voldemort to come and kill me. If anyone asks you where I am, just say you don’t know, that I didn’t speak to you.” He minimised his trunk and pocketed it in his cloak. He opened the window and picked up his firebolt before turning back to them. “Take care of yourselves guys.” and he hopped on to his broom and flew out the window and into the night.

A/N: right thats it the first two chapters are up and running and i know they are a little short but they will increase in length as the fic develops so bear with it please oh and a review would be nice:D


	3. News

Disclaimer: I do not own the fabulous work called Harry Potter, I do however own this computer so there.

Chapter two: News

'ATTACK!

Last night a death eater attack was the focus of the ministers attention. The death eaters launched an attack on Little Whinging in Surrey. It is reported that no witches or wizards were harmed although a number of muggles were killed alongside the last of Harry Potters remaining relatives, the Dursely’s. It appears to the prophet that you know who wished to end our dear wonder boys life, although there are unconfirmed reports that he has disappeared, or worse been kidnapped. We fear for the safety young Mr Potter and wish to appeal for any information regarding his whereabouts to be reported immediately to ministry aurors.’

“It’s started then.” Professor Mcgonnagal spoke anger etched into every word she said because she could not help the boy to whom she had come to love and deeply care for.

“Yes, and now we can only wait and pray that he will return to us safe and sound.” The twinkle in his old eyes had diminished and in the cold light of day he looked worse than ever. He was nearing his end. They sat silently for a few minutes watching as the first years entered there rickety boats and left Hogwarts. When the final boat had disappeared they made their way into the great hall and gazed around sadly at all the empty tables and chairs that both ghosts and students sat and ate at.

A fireplace burst to life in a flash of green flames. Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped out hurriedly and ran straight into Dumbledore, knocking the frail man over.

“We found him sir.” He said quickly after he had helped him up.

“And… How is he?”

“He’s…he’s…”

“He’s what?” Dumbledore asked dread filling him of Kingsley’s answer.

“He’s dead sir.” He whispered.

A/N: The chapters will get longer soon I promise I just needed to get this bit out of the way. Anyways please review!


	4. Here We Go Again

Chapter three: Here we go again

\-----------------------------------15 Years Later-------------------------------------------------

Hidden in the safety of the order of the phoenixes headquarters, Ex-Professor Mcgonnagal sat in silence as she stared over the few remaining order members. Only two remained from Dumbledore’s time as the phoenixes leader. Remus Lupin and Rubeus Hagrid. Dumbledore had died a few weeks after Harry had, from the grief of losing his adopted grandson. Snape was tortured beyond repair by death eaters when it had been revealed that he was a spy. When they found him it would have been kinder to kill him than to put him in St mungo’s and feed him potions which hurt him even more until he finally went insane and blew up half the ward, killing nearby patients that included both Molly and Arthur Weasley, Mundungus Fletcher and Mad-eye Moody, she thought solemnly. Ron and Hermione Weasley were initiated in a vain attempt to recruit more followers after Dumbledore’s death and had got married three years later after finally admitting there true feelings. Colin Creevy and Luna Lovegood both joined ten years ago when both there families had been wiped out by a death eater attack on Brighton beach. They only escaped thanks to Hagrids protection. She glanced quickly at him seeing the scars that littered his body. He had lost his smile. Breaking free of her state she remembered why she had called them.

“It would seem that our dear Sybil has decided to grace us with another prophecy. And fortunately for us Lord Voldemort has no knowledge about it.”

“Well what is it then?” Ron asked impatiently.

“Lets see where did I put that pensive…oh yes here it is. Listen closely.” She pointed her wand at the pensive and a life size figure of Sybil emerged.

“A new terror shall awaken,

Fighting for the light,

His appearance shall be a myth,

The dark lord shall run in fear,

As the light burns a hole in his stolen darkness,

A new terror shall awaken,

And Voldemort will fall.”

“Who is this terror?” A timid Hermione asked.

“We don’t know but there is rumour going round of a cloaked figure having destroyed a death eaters home. Bellatrix Lestranges I believe. She was apparently turned inside out and burned to death, before being chopped up and left with her head stuck on her garden fence.”

“Who could have that kind of power?”

“Who could hate Bellatrix enough to put so much effort into killing her?”

“There’s only one person who could have done that.”

“But he’s dead.”


	5. Dark Angel

Chapter Four : Dark Angel

Whilst the group pondered on the latest in a long line of prophecies a doorbell sounded disturbing the silence and breaking into the orders thoughts. Unfortunately it also alerted Mrs Black who promptly started screaming at Lupin as he went to answer the door.

“Hello, Remus Lupin I presume?” A cloaked man asked pushing past a bewildered Remus.

“Yes I am. I’m sorry but who are you?” Remus asked regaining his senses.

“You may call me Dark Angel. Now I need you to answer a question or two for me. One is this the order of the phoenix? Two is it true that another prophecy has been made concerning Lord Voldemort?”

“Why do you want to know?”

“Just answer the questions.” He snapped.

“Yes this is the headquarters and you will have to enter the meeting to find out anything else.”

“Remus, who was it?” Mcgonnagal asked seeing Remus re-enter the room.

“My name is Dark Angel,” The cloaked man replied pushing past Remus past Remus before he could answer. “I would like to help you, but first I need some information.”

“I’m afraid I need to know more about you before I can release anything. What is your real name?”

“That piece of information is not relevant.”

“Fine then where do you come from?”

“That is also highly irrelevant. Listen all I need to know is the contents of the prophecy that has been recently been made. Then I will help you in anyway I can.”

“How did you know about the prophecy?”

“You do not need to know that.”

“Fair enough you may listen to the prophecy. Hermione, if you would.”

Everyone was silent as Hermione complied with Mcgonnagal’s instructions. After the newcomer had heard the prophecy a small smile could be seen from underneath is cloak.

“Interesting. Very interesting. Hmmm…Thank you Ms Mcgonnagal, Miss Granger.”

“Umm, that’s Weasley not granger.”

“Oh sorry Mrs Weasley, I did not know. Congratulations.”

“Thank you.”

“Hmm, yes well I suppose your wandering as to what I can do for you. For me to help you I need five people to come with me to parkview cemetery.”

“Why there?”

“Because I have found something that is of great interest to you.”

“What?”

“I will explain when we get there. If you would please choose who is to come, so we can leave.”

“I don’t know who you are, or what you are up to but for some reason I trust you. Hermione, Ron, Remus, Hagrid and myself will accompany you.”

“Thank you. I have taken the liberty of making a portkey so I believe you know the requirements.”

“Yes.”

“Well lets go then.” They all reached out and touched the quill that was extended out to them and disappeared in a flash.


	6. a grave happening

Chapter five : A Grave Happening

The small group arrived in the centre of a very dark and poorly lit parkview cemetery right next to a grave that none of them wanted to see again.

In loving memory of

Lilly Potter

1960-1981

James Potter

1960-1981

Harry James Potter

1980-1997

May they rest in peace

“Why have you brought us here?”

“I have brought you here because at exactly midnight, something in this cemetery will change. Something rather peculiar.”

“Like what?” Ron piped up, his voice shaking slightly under the overwhelming sadness of seeing his best friends grave.

“Just wait and see. Wait and see.” He replied solemnly.

They waited, holding back the tears and staring at the grave in front of them. A far away clock struck twelve. Silence. A flutter of leaves. A crunch of a twig. Darkness. A gasp. A light. The grave before them became illuminated as the lettering changed and disappeared, and all that remained on the marble grave was:

Harry James Potter

1980-1997

May he rest in peace

“What the hell!”

“Grave by grave the lettering is disappearing and at the same time those on the grave are brought back to life in the place of there death. It’s an ancient curse that was placed on this earth in case of dire need. That time has come. Only witches and wizards are affected by this curse. The muggles have no knowledge of what is going on.” He explained quickly.

“Then why is Harry’s name there?”

“Mr Potter’s body was never found…”

“Yes it was. Kingsley Shacklebolt found him.” Hermione interrupted.

“It is hard to explain but as long as His name is on that gravestone he is either very much alive or his real body was never found.”

“Ho…how? How did this happen?” Hermione asked tears falling freely down her pale cheeks.

“I do not know but I think for now it would be safer if we were to go to Godrics Hollow and greet Mr and Mrs Potter before they wonder off somewhere. Touch this please.” and without another word they all pressed a finger to the key shaped portkey and disappeared into the night.

A:N: Thank you to all of my reviewers so far! i know i promiced this chapter would be up by the end of february but there were some health issues that prevented this so i am sorry but i promice you that updates will be more frequent from now on.


	7. Findings

Chapter Six:

The moon shone brightly over the remains of Godrics Hollow. The ground as black and cold as charcoal smeared the bottom of the groups shoes as they landed in the middle of the long deserted street. Towards the left of the group lay a heap of rubble, long forgotten. They moved towards it, searching for Lilly and James. Dark Angel glanced over towards the end of the street and nodded his head slightly before casting the lumos charm and moving closer towards the group.

“Where are they?” Hagrid asked, his voice breaking the silence.

“They should be round here, hang in over there.!” He replied spotting a glint of something red hidden underneath what used to be a bedroom door. Hermione seeing what they were looking at ran over to it and cast a levitating charm on the door, revealing an unconscious Lilly.

“She’s here, help me she’s unconscious.” Screamed Hermione. The group ran over to her, careful where they placed their feet in case they stepped on James. Reaching Hermione they looked at the young women who lay in her arms. Red hair marred by soot and mud, clung to her deathly pale face. Black robes, ripped and torn were stained with blood and barely hung on to Lilly’s minute frame.

“Take her to headquarters, ask Luna to look over her whilst we search for James.” Mcgonnagal suddenly spoke up. When she had disapperated the group spread out over the ruins of the potter house. Ten minutes later they found him in a similar state to Lilly and quickly transported him to headquarters.

“Minerva, Lilly is upstairs and has been cleaned up, she wont regain consciousness for a day or two. Besides malnutrition she is basically healthy.” Luna spoke seeing the group suddenly appear in the kitchen. “Where’s James?”

“He’s right here.” Lupin said, carrying an unconscious James in his arms.

“Okay bring him up to first floor, the door should be open. Leave him on the spare bed, I’ll be up in a minute.” Once Remus had left she turned to the others. “ What’s going on? How can they be back?”

“Well maybe Dark Angel should answer that,…hang on….where is he?” Ron asked turning around and not seeing him in the room.

“He’s not here. He didn’t come back with us.”

“Ron you’ve got something on your back.” Hermione noted seeing a piece of parchment stuck on her husbands back. Pulling it off she read it’s contents to the group. “Till we meet again. D.A. That’s odd.”

“What’s odd?” Lupin asked coming back into the room.

“Why didn’t he say goodbye in person instead of just leaving a note. I wanted to ask him something.”

“We all did, Hmmm, what a mystery.”

\----------------------------------Two days later---------------------------------------------------

Grimmauld place was silent, its inhabitants were fast asleep in their beds. Lilly and James had still yet to awaken, though it was expected to be soon. A snowy owl hovered above the house looking for an entrance, finding a small upstairs window partially open it swooped towards it and fluttered inside. It entered Lilly and James’s room and dropped the letter in its beak on to the table that was full of different types of medicines. It gave a small hoot before flying back out of the window and into the distance.

An hour later Hermione walked into the room to give Lilly and James their medicine. She reached the table and gasped when she saw a letter written in a vaguely familiar handwriting. Opening it she gasped when she realised that it was from Dark Angel. She read the parchment out loud.

“ To the remaining order,

I expect that the potters have not yet awoken from their slumber. In order to awaken them you must cast finite incantatum on their right eye they should then wake up.

Regards D.A.” She frowned slightly and glanced at the two remote bodies lying on their own beds. ‘Why not?’ she thought curiously. “Finite Incantatum. Finite Incantatum.” She cast waving her wand towards the right eye of each of them. After a few moments she sighed as their was no reaction from either of them. She turned back towards the letter thinking she had read it wrong. Lilly’s hand twitched.

A/N: well here you go another chapter up and running hope you enjoyed it i would just like to say a big thank you to my reviewers so far, *here have a cookie*, and also i put a question out to you, other than the aforementioned pairings should there be any other pairings in this story? let me know! Thanks :D


	8. Where is my son?

Chapter seven: Where is my son?

Hermione hearing noises above her left the room holding the letter in her left hand. She missed Lilly’s eyes fluttering open before snapping shut again because of the light.

“James?” She whispered, quiet from years of disuse. “James!” She opened her eyes again and squinted them trying to adjust them to the early morning light. She propped herself up on to her elbows and looked around her. “Where am I? James!” She saw the prone figure of her husband lying across from her unmoving. She struggled to get up and out of bed but her shout had attracted attention from Hermione who was on her way back with Ron. They entered the room to find Lilly half in and half out of bed but desperately trying to reach her husband.

“Lilly, could you please get back in bed this instant you are not well, you need your rest.” Hermione spoke taking control over the situation and moving to help Lilly back into bed. “Ron check James. Now Lilly stop struggling and let me help you.” Lilly was vainly trying to get herself away from Hermione but failing miserably. “Hold still. Gah…Petrificus Totalus! Now Lilly please calm down.” Hermione spoke as she pushed Lilly back to bed. “ How is he Ron?”

“Still the same, I’m going to get Mcgonnagal.” He replied moving out of the room and down the stairs to find the order’s leader.

“Now hold still, I am going to remove the charm. Finite.”

“Where am I? Who are you? And what the hell have you done to my husband?” Lilly immediately started shouting at Hermione whilst trying to push herself out of Hermione’s tight grasp.

“You are perfectly safe Miss Potter, now lay still and let Miss granger here run some tests on you.”

“Professor, What’s going on?”

“Relax Lilly I will explain all later but for now let us run a few tests.”

“Ok then.”

An hour later, Lilly was allowed out of bed, and James had finally awoken. They all sat around James’ bed whilst Mcgonnagal explained what was going on.

“Lilly, James you have been dead for thirty-one years, we don’t know how but your back and you’re here to stay.” Mcgonnagal explained.

“Do you know how mad that sounds?”

“Yes”

“And you expect us to believe this nonsense? Your mad your all raving mad”

“James, I think there telling us the truth. I believe them.” Lilly said quietly staring into the eyes of her husband. “We need to believe them and move on into today’s world.”

“But, this is bloody ridiculous how can you believe them.”

“Because I do, James it makes sense.” Lilly told him gently.

“But…but…”

“James, give this a try, anyway I want to see what our son is like.” Mcgonnagal and Hermione looked at each other uneasily.

“Lilly, there’s something we haven’t told you…”

“Where is my son?” Lilly asked her voice dangerously low.

“Well you see…” Hermione began.

“WHERE IS MY SON!”


	9. Regret

Chapter Eight: Regret

“How can he be gone James how?” Lilly sobbed into her husbands chest, tears running down his cheeks as well. “He was just a baby the last time I saw him and now, now he’s dead. He should be all grown up by now. He should have a family, children of his own. He should be complaining about work and going out to parties with friends. Not this, anything but this.”

Hermione stood outside tears falling gently on to the floor. Telling the Potters had been the final straw. All that she had managed to hold in over the past 15 years came tumbling out. All the pain, all the regret, all the agony. It scared her. She wished she had stopped him before he had left. Harry’s face swam into her mind as she remembered how he had left.

“ Hermione glancing quickly at Ron, pushed open the wooden door to see Harry magically packing his possessions, tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Harry, what’s wrong? What happened?” He turned around wiping his eyes quickly.

“I’m leaving. Now. I’m not gonna wait around for Voldemort to come and kill me. If anyone asks you where I am, just say you don’t know, that I didn’t speak to you.” He minimised his trunk and pocketed it in his cloak. He opened the window and picked up his firebolt before turning back to them. “Take care of yourselves guys.” and he hopped on to his broom and flew out the window and into the night.

“Ron what do you thinks happened? Why has he gone? He was fine a couple minutes ago before he left for…Ron what could Dumbledore have possibly said to him?”

“I don’t know Hermione but I’m going to find out.”

“Ron no he asked us not to please Ron. RON!”

“Hermione? Are you alright?”

“Yes Professor, I’m alright now. It was just a bit of a shock that’s all, seeing Harry’s parents alive and then hang to tell them about Harry’s disappearance and then death. I cant help but feel guilty.”

“Guilty? What ever for?”

“For not stopping him. For not telling somebody sooner. I cant help but feel that I caused this.”

“No Hermione you did not cause this. You weren’t to know. You were simply doing what you thought was right by your friend. Don’t blame yourself. Harry would not want to see you upset.”

“Professor do you think what Dark Angel said could be true? Do you think theres a chance that he could be alive?”

“I do not know Hermione. I just simply do not know.”

“I wish Dumbledore was still here. He would know what to do.”

“Don’t we all Hermione. Don’t we all.”

\--Back in the graveyard--

“Any news?” A greying old man asked a younger hooded male.

“Yes, they are awake now and upset. They have been informed of Harry’s death. If only we could tell them the truth. It pains me to see them like this.” He answered whilst kneeling down at Harry’s grave. “I cant stand waiting.”

“I know Sirius neither can I. But soon they will figure out the truth and then, and only then may we reveal ourselves to them.” The man replied to the hooded young man also known as Dark Angel. Above them sitting in a tree was a white wolf with emeralds for eyes…


	10. Why? Where? How?

Disclaimer: This is not mine…well duh

Chapter Nine: Why? Where? How?

Emerald eyes shone brightly as they watched through clear glass Lily and James Potter grieve. Hermione wandered in now and again but mostly left the couple to themselves not wanting to intrude. The wolf blinked. Emerald eyes turned to hazel, it’s snout became longer and its body became smaller. Wings began to appear out of the wolfs back and its legs disappeared behind feathers that were sprouting from the wolfs coat. A black phoenix arose into the sky and flew over to the window tapping it lightly. Lily stopped suddenly and turned around, her teas faded when she saw the phoenix and she hurriedly went to open the window to let it in.

“I thought you’d never come, how did it happen Hannah, how?”

The phoenix changed yet again into that of a tall slender looking woman. She had beady hazel eyes with a tint of emerald, long blonde hair that reached up to her waist and she was dressed entirely in black.

“Lily he’s not dead, I know where he is and I can take you to him but you have to keep this a secret, no one here can know that he is alive let alone his whereabouts. You never know where there could be spies lurking in the darkest corners. So are you coming or are you just going to stand their gawking like a child James.” Hannah spoke suddenly turning to the young man who looked as though he had seen a ghost.

“H…ho…Hannah I thought you were dead?” James finally managed to speak out to the newcomer.

“Appearances can be deceiving James, I thought you knew that after all your supposed to be dead as well are you not? Now lets get a move on before Hermione gets back.”

And with that she changed back into her phoenix form and waited for the Potters to take hold of her tail before she took off through the open window.

Downstairs the order was in deep discussion over the Potters and what they should do.

“How can be sure its really them, who’s to say they aren’t some sick death eaters trying to find out our secrets. I say we shouldn’t trust them.” Ron spoke loudly towards the other order members.

“It’s them, I know it is. I wish I could help them but I just don’t know how to approach them. Its all such a mystery to me. So much has happened already, its like they have been gone for centuries but have been here all along. What do you think Minerva?” Remus asked the quiet old lady who was silently contemplating everyone’s opinions whilst sitting behind her desk.

“We don’t let them into the order and they will grow suspicious and then they will turn against us. We let them into the order and they may try to take over or possibly feel too emotionally charged. Either way someone will lose, either way someone will get hurt. I wish Dumbledore was here, I just cant think anymore. My heads just so full with thoughts it doesn’t make sense. Why are they back and not Harry, why are they back at all? I’m not saying that I’m not glad to see them back, I just want to know why.”

“Don’t we all, don’t we all.”

The meeting dispersed quickly, all members deep in thought.

Harry walked along the deserted corridors with doors either side of him. They have always been deserted for as long as he could remember. He remembered his old life of course, he remembered a blinding flash of green light, he remembered the Dursely’s, his friends, Dumbledore, Sirius, he remembered everything. The only thing he couldn’t remember was how to get out, he knew he had been told once before by a greying old man but he had no idea who it was. It looked like Dumbledore but was distinctly different in some way, slightly madder than Dumbledore but in a way saner as well. He wished he could remember his name. He was sure that it was key towards his escape he just couldn’t remember.

Harry sometimes heard voices in the maze, it seemed that they were talking to him but to someone else at the same time. He tried to follow the voices but they disappeared as soon as he managed to get close to one. One voice was a woman’s, she regularly came into the maze usually to the left of him. He remembered blasting the green hedge once in a desperate attempt to reach her once, but the hedge closed up the moment he had put his foot through the hole. His ankles had got badly scratched when he tried to pull his foot out, and they had swollen up quite quickly as well.

He wasn’t sure how long he had been in this maze. A couple of weeks perhaps, a month or so. He never went hungry though, there was always a small picnic lying about in random places, he assumed that they had been left by the lady but he could never be sure. The food wasn’t poisoned at least, not like the other food he had to put up with during his stay in captivity. The Dark Lord had taken extreme pleasure in showing Harry the newspaper articles that announced Harry’s death, before submitting him to crucio again. The Dark Lord liked tormenting Harry. Cursing Harry, hitting Harry, raping Harry; what ever suited him at the time. But his worst memory had to be when the Dark Lord had killed Dumbledore in front of him, and then banishing Dumbledore away to be found by a member of the order. He was raped and kicked, but his skin was also cut off, bit by bit till all that was left was a small bit of skin where his scar was the rest was all muscle. He was then fed a potion that re-grew his skin in a very painful way. Once he had skin again the Dark Lord ingrained the dark mark into him, it was the same as a normal dark mark but instead of pain just on the arm he felt it everywhere. Harry glanced down at his fingers, he remembered a faceless death eater tearing his nails off his fingers and toes. That was his last thought before he slipped into darkness. When he had woken he was here in this maze, only problem was he didn’t know where here was.

He heard voices suddenly towards his right, it was that lady again but there were two other people as well. Their voices were familiar but he couldn’t place them. Then it hit him. Literally. A stag came hurtling out of nowhere and jumped on him before disappearing into thin air. “Mum?…Dad?”


	11. The L.D headquarters

Chapter Ten: The L.D. Headquarters

“That was him! It was our son he’s alive Lily! He is alive!” James shouted at his wife before falling down to the ground. “he’s alive and he has your eyes and he looks like me…hey what happened to our house?”

Lily, James and Hannah were standing in the middle of what used to be Godrics hollow. It was early afternoon and the true extent of the damage to their home was beyond clear. Burnt possessions lay strewn across the neglected site that had not been touched in the thirty-one years since it had been destroyed that fateful Halloween night. Hannah bent down and picked up the remains of a photograph that was half charred.

“Here,” she said passing it to James.

He looked at it and gasped, memories came flooding back. “What happened to Sirius, and Remus and Peter? Are they ok?”

Lily took the photo from him, staring back at her were the smiling faces of the marauders and the one marauder heir, Harry. She looked up at Hannah, surprised that she hadn’t answered James’ question. “What now?” she asked exasperatedly.

“I’m not the one who should tell you this, come with me.” she handed them a key. “3...2...1...” they looked around them to see pure white nothingness. Their lungs were pressed hard together and the air was squeezed out of them. Silence was louder than an aeroplane causing the drums to pop. Suddenly they could breathe again, the pressure was gone from their lungs and their ears had an odd ringing sound. But this was irreverent to James and Lily.

“how….what….how …..what the hell!”

“You did it!” shrieked Lily.

“Did what?” James asked his wife confused looking between the two women curiously.

“An apparation key, for those who cant apparate or who don’t know the destination well enough to apparate there.”

“When?”

“About three years ago when I was shadowing Professor Mcgonnagal for a day, it hit me…”

“Holy shit!”

“JAMES! Watch your langu…is this what I think it is?”

“Yes, Welcome to the L.D. headquarters, also known as the chamber of secrets.”

“Why are we here Hannah?”

“simple you asked about Remus and Sirius so I thought you might want to speak to one of them about that.”

“Wait you forgot peter.”

“Ask him about that. Sam! SAM!”

“Yeah?”

“Where’s snuffles?”

“Where he always is in Aberforth’s chamber”

“kay, thanks! Right follow me.”

“Who’s Aberforth?” Lily asked curiously.

“You’ll see, Rebirth.” she spoke to a plain brick of stone wall which promptly moved aside to reveal a small office with a door at the other side of the room. In the middle was a mahogany desk with matching chairs both of which were currently occupied. One by a frail old man with a beard to long to allowed and the other by a handsome man that was just starting to turn grey.

“Padfoot!”

“Prongs!”

“how are you, what have you been up to tell me everything. How’s moony and Wormtail? Man its so good to see you…wait what’s wrong?”

Sirius’ face had considerably darkened at the mention of Wormtail’s name.

“Do you remember anything about the night you died?”

“Well no, not really.”

“Wormtail is a death eater prongs, he betrayed your whereabouts to Voldemort and Voldemort came to Godrics Hollow, and killed you.”

“How did Harry escape?” Lily spoke up, including herself in the conversation for the first time after the two best friends had greeted each other.

“No one really knows, Voldemort struck him with the killing curse and consequently was vanquished, leaving Harry with only a scar on his forehead.”

“It worked then.”

“what did?” Sirius asked his best friends wife inquisitively.

“The charm that me and James placed on Harry, a charm that would tell Harry that he was loved no matter what he did. Dumbledore told us about it along with Alice and Frank…oh my I totally forgot what happened to them are they alright, and their son…err…Neville what about him…and oh my Dumbledore is he ok?”

“I am perfectly fine Mrs Potter, and may I say it is a relief to see you back.” a voice spoke from the doorway. They turned and came face to face with the old Headmaster of Hogwarts, purple attire, long beard and twinkling eyes and all.

“Proffesor!” James stood abruptly upon seeing the headmaster.

“I am not your headmaster anymore James so it is highly inappropriate for you to call me professor. Abe, have you explained to them what it is we do here?”

“No Alb, I haven’t. Sherbet Lemon?”

“Yes please, James, Lily, Sirius?”

“No thank you.” “No Albus.” the potter’s replied in unison whilst Sirius gave him a look that clearly said don’t even go there.

“well, before we get started I believe it would be appropriate for us to all have suitable seating arrangements. Aberforth if you will.”

With a wave of his hand three extra cushioned chairs appeared next to the ones that Sirius and Aberforth were already sitting in.

“Well I suppose it starts with an ancient piece of magic that was recorded thousands of years ago, before Merlin’s time, before even the start of the Muggle race. It is not known who produced it, or even why it came into being, all we know is its effects. In times of dire need, where the world is in danger of being destroyed completely dead witches and wizards shall be reborn, however only those who have been found and buried can be brought back to life, and only those who hold magical powers will be affected.”

“These people,” Albus continued taking over from his brother. “would be bound together to help save the world from danger. They form the L.D. and in each time they are used they follow a lone leader.”

“Which in this case is Harry.” Sirius added helpfully.

“Yes, Harry is the leader chosen for this fight to save the world from not only Voldemort but from destruction. There was just one thing that wasn’t expected. No one expected Harry to disappear, and effectively die which to those who have not been brought back to life say’s that the war is over. But to us Harry is alive, he is just trapped within his mind with no escape possible.”

“We are working on trying to save him, but…”

“It’s not as easy as it looks. Voldemort has used another ancient curse on Harry, and in order to break this curse we would need to be in possession of Harry.”

“But were not, Harry isn’t here he is still in the clutches of Voldemort.”

“Right so why don’t we barge in there and take him back.”

“James, think realistically the moment we barge in there we will be killed on the spot, they might even kill Harry!”

“So what else can we do! Sit around here and wait for old voldy to say oh here you go you can have your saviour back. I cant just sit here uselessly knowing that my son is insane and in the hands of the person we are trying to fight against!”

“I know that James but we are No use to Harry if we are dead now are we?!”

“I’d rather be dead than sit around doing nothing whilst the son I never got to watch grow up is slowly killed by VOLDEMORT!”

“James…” Sirius warned.

“JAMES!” Lily roared at her husband standing up so she was leering over him. “YES, we never got to see Harry grow up! YES, its not right that we have to sit here whilst Harry is out there most probably dying. YES, we need to do something instead of sitting around feeling useless. BUT IN NO WAY, WHATSOEVER SHOULD WE THROW AWAY OUR LIVES AND GIVE UP. HE NEEDS US JAMES POTTER. ALIVE! AND IF YOU CANT SEE THAT THEN YOU ARE BLIND! SCHOOL IS OVER JAMES, ITS TIME TO WAKE UP AND FACE THE MUSIC! YOU CANT GO RUSHING INTO SITUATIONS ANYMORE AND EXPECT SOMEONE TO BAIL YOU OUT! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT YOUR LIFE IS NOT WORTH LIVING FOR IF YOU CANT DO ANYTHING THE WAY YOU WANT TO! YOU PATHETIC CHILD! YOU ARE HERE FOR A REASON! TO SAVE THE WORLD! A WORLD THAT MAY I ADD HAPPENS TO CANTAIN YOUR WIFE OR DID YOU SUDDENLY FORGET ABOUT HER! HARRY NEEDS US, THOUGH WITH YOUR ATTITUDE I CANT SEE WHY HE WOULD EVER NEED YOU! THIS IS A WAR JAMES AND 90 OF THE TIME DURING WAR IS SPENT PLANNING OUR NEXT MOVE! OR IS YOUR HEAD TO THICK FOR YOU TO REALISE!”

And without warning she stormed off, slamming the door behind her to go in search of Hannah who at some time had disappeared from Aberforth’s office.


	12. Lost

Chapter eleven: Lost

Harry had been wondering the deserted corridors for fifteen years, three months ago he had thought he had seen his fathers animagus form but it must have been a mirage. His father was dead, or maybe he was dead and this was just a borderline between heaven and earth. Harry paused in mid-thought and sat down staring aimlessly at his hands and tracing the faint lines that had accumulated from his attempts at finding the voices. Not long after he had thought he had seen his father words had started to appear on his hands and arms. He had stuck his hand though the hedge and felt a sharp drawing pain near his wrist. He pulled his hand back and found the word “soon” edged into it, drawing blood. He had thought it odd that the blood was seeping from the wound yet it had no effect on him. Aside from the initial pain nothing effected him, he licked the wound and there was no sting, later he realised that the branches had not done this to him, the voices had. They were there in the deserted corridors with him. He had resumed his search and come up with nothing and yet every time he had put his hand through the hedges a new word came out “hang on” “be strong” “were coming” but too much time had passed.

The members of the L.D crept through the halls at Riddle manor taking down the death eaters that got in their way. They were powerful, deadly and invisible their victims never saw them coming. By the time their first victims had been found the L.D were already deep within the dungeons and outside the door that they had both dreaded and wanted to find. Opening the door they took down the lone guard and walked cautiously over to the body lying on the table. Asleep at peace, eyes closed and dead to the world. Face was pale and clammy, arms were belittled with scars new and old. His body was thin and his ribs were protruding dangerously, his skin stretching unnaturally in an attempt to cover them. You could just make out the veins lining out pathways along his body. One cloaked figure stepped forward a tear slipping past his guards. His hazel eyes took in the sight of the pale boy and he reached out to trace the lightning bolt scar that graced his facial features. He pulled his hand away when he caught sight of movement from the young boy.

“why was he so easy to find?” He turned and asked the leader of the party. “why wasn’t he more heavily guarded?”

“I don’t know, but we better move him before we are caught. Molly, Arthur check that the coast is clear we don’t want any interruptions on our way out. James you take him.” James turned around and picked up the small man, cradling him in his arms before turning around and nodding to the other LD members. “lets go.” The group exited the cell and quickly travelled through the deserted hallways before finally reaching the main doors from which they could make their escape. Outside the manor and rushing through the apparation wards turning swiftly on one spot and landing in a dark green forest. The man in James’s arms moved violently and fell out of his strong grip writhing on the floor. His mad green eyes staring wildly at his surroundings but not really seeing. He was succumbed by a stunning spell from Dumbledore eyes wide open. Eyes showing the madness within.

The Living Death realised what they had done. They had forced his mind into his body but had stopped the process short. His mind was half missing and what was there did not understand what was happening.

Harry James Potter was lost to the world.


	13. Answers

Disclaimer: I did not get Harry Potter for Christmas and therefore I do not own Harry Potter…sobs

A/N: there are flashbacks in this chapter written in italics.

Chapter Twelve: Answers

“I have it!” Albus turned around to face his brother.

“You have what?”

“The answer!”

“You mean?”

“Yes!”

“So we?”

“Yes!”

“Sorry to interrupt your informative conversation but what exactly do you have?” a rather annoyed Sirius asked the two brothers who were answering each others questions without asking them and leaving the rest of them trying to decipher what was being said. 

“the” “answer” “to what” “we have” “been trying” “to find” They answered in a Fred and George like manner confusing almost everyone in the room, except for a certain red haired witch with a flower for a name.

“You mean you know how to get Harry out of Voldy’s hands and home here with us?”

“YES!” The shouted together leaving the echo to leap around the room before everyone else cottoned on to what they were saying. 

“Well what are you waiting for!”

“Tell us already!”

“Well you see…”

James sat forlornly at the side of the bed of his only son. A month had past since the day when Aberforth had succeeded in finding the answer to their prayers, and a week since they had managed to retrieve Harry. There had been no change in Harry’s state of mind, he simply was not there anymore the half of his mind that had been left only understood that he was in danger, fifteen years of wandering through an endless maze of corridors to suddenly be pulled out without warning had ripped his mind in two as part of him had fought to stay there. Harry had had to be sedated and immobilised the moment they reached HQ, and had not been released for fear that he would attack someone. He was kept under constant guard and his parents took turns to stay at his side. The L.D. was desperately trying to find a cure, but short of returning with Harry to Voldy’s mansion they were having little luck. There was no way to reconnect his mind, but to leave him like this, he would be better off dead. James sat up suddenly and for the first time in weeks he smiled.

“TONKS!”

“What, What’s wrong?” She ran in the room her wand at the ready. “huh?” She looked at James who was grinning from ear to ear. “James are you feeling alright? Did he?”

“No, but I know how to get him back! Keep an eye on him, I’m going to see Dumbledore” and he ran out of the room leaving a very perturbed Tonks behind to stand in the middle of the room staring at an empty doorway.

He ran straight down the narrow hallway and into the main foyer where there were several people mingling with others in deep dispute about one thing or another. He ran straight to the small hidden doorway which led to the room where several people were hiding and researching.

“ALBUS! Rebirth” He ran into the room screaming Albus’s name. “ALBUS!”

“Yes James?”

“If a separated mind died, would it rejoin?”

“Well yes because it is one entity, it would have to rejoin.”

“and if Harry was to die?”

“His mind would rejoin…and he would be reborn. You’ve got it James!”

“Wait, James Potter are you suggesting that we kill our son!”

“It’s the only way Lily. If we want Harry back we have to kill him so that he can be reborn.”

“It might just work Lily. If we kill him, then his mind would rejoin and he would then be reborn. It would be like if any of us was to die again, he would be reborn.”

“But we cant kill him.”

“Lily we are going to have to. If we return to Voldemort’s headquarters he may very well have a trap set up for us. It may have been his plan from the start. The reason why Harry was not heavily guarded.”

“Harry is in a state of limbo, he cannot move either way, his body is the only thing tying him to this world. By taking the body away from the place he is trapped in his mind should be able to return to his body.”

“And how do you propose we do that exactly, Voldemort’s headquarters is heavily guarded not to mention we don’t know where it is.”

“that is where you are wrong Lily.”

“What you mean you DO know where it is!”

“Yes…”

“and you haven’t done anything about it.”

“No…”

“This is valuable information and you are wasting it!

“Lily, calm down.”

“Don’t you dare tell me to calm down Albus, don’t you dare! I asked you to take care of my baby boy and what happens YOU send him to the Dursely’s, YOU did not tell him the first prophecy when it was the one thing he needed to know to understand, YOU are the one who allowed him to run away and get captured!”

“Lily, please there were reasons!”

“Reasons? REASONS! WHAT REASONS COULD POSSIBLY EXPLAIN WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO MY ONLY SON! WHAT REASONS CAN YOU GIVE NOW FOR NOT ACTING ON THIS INFORMATION SOONER! MY SON IS TRAPPED IN LIMBO AND ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS THAT YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS BUT YOU HAVE REASONS FOR NOT ACTING UPON IT! YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A STUPID, AROGANT OLD FOOL! IF HE DIES IT WILL BE ON YOUR HEAD! IF HE DOES YOU WILL WISH THAT YOU HAD NEVER BEEN REBORN! IF HE DIES I WILL KILL YOU AND ROAST YOUR HEAD ON A SILVER PLATTER!” finally the tirade ended and Lily broke down in tears, her husband at her side immediately to hold her whilst she cried. He looked up at Albus and for the first time saw that the twinkle in his eyes had truly disappeared, he looked broken and he was showing his true age not in wisdom but in his features frozen in time forever.

“Albus?”

“I’m sorry.” the old headmaster replied before walking out of the room slowly, he stopped at the door and turned back to Lily, opened his mouth but then closed it again in resignation and walked out of the room. 

“But how can we be certain that he will be reborn?”

“The same way that we knew you would be reborn. He is needed to win the war, he is needed to finish it all. The prophecy says…”

“Don’t start on prophecies again Albus. I’ve heard enough prophecies to last me a life time.”

“I’m sorry Lily, but it is the only way.”

“When?”

“I see no reason to delay his return any longer. Does anyone else?” Silence. “Then I guess we should do it now. Lily, James would you like a moment with him, before we…”

“Yes please.”

“Very well then, we will be there in thirty minutes.” The couple exited the room hand in hand and headed towards their son’s chamber. The door was still open the way James had left it and Tonks was sat in the chair that he had occupied.

“could you leave us please Tonks.” the auburn haired woman looked up and saw the grief etched into the couples faces and knew that she had to leave so she got up and walked over to the door intending to go find the rest of the L.D to find out what was going wrong. The two Potters stood for awhile after she left just simply hugging each other and staring at their own child.

“I don’t want to James, I cant.”

“We have to, but it wont be for long and when he comes back we can get to know him.” Lily moved to the side of Harrys bed and placed her hand over his immobile one.

“I’m sorry baby, we will see you soon but you are going to have to go away for a while, we don’t know how long for but we love you even though we never got to see you grow up. We love you.”

“Yes and when this is all over and done with we will get to know each other and we can play Quidditch, Padfoot says your really good. Must take after me.”

“Oh James this is hardly the time nor place.”

“Yes it is, I’m giving him something to look forward to, something to make sure he comes back to us.”

There was a knock on the door and Albus entered along with the others who had come with them to retrieve Harry for Voldemorts clutches.

“Is it time?”

“Yes.”

“Very well then, Lily come here.” James took Lily to the other side and held her tightly, neither of them taking their eyes off Harry. Albus sighed and raised his wand and uttered two of the most unforgivable words in existence.

“Avada Kedavra”


	14. The Green Light

Disclaimer: do not own...end of

A/N: i am updating twice in one night purely because i forgot i wanted to say something right here, so here it is. I have absolutely no choice whatsoever but to dedicate this chapter and the rest of the story to the most dedicated reviewer ever to have reviewed my stories. I hereby deicate One Too Many a Prophecy to Elphaba! Thank you for really making my time writing really enjoyable and actually motivating me to write even when i am so tired i can barely open my eyes. You are the best! So thank you!

Chapter Thirteen: The Green Light

The deserted corridors of his mind swam and disappeared amidst a flame of bright, emerald green light. His breath was stopped and he was suffocating under an ocean of green, with no escape. Memories of his friends swam before him and he remembered every second of his life from seeing his mothers face as she held him, to his father holding him as he flew mere inches off the ground on a toy Cleansweep bought for his first christmas, Sirius and Remus playing hide and seek with Harry as they avoided the wrath of Lily who currently wanted their heads on a golden platter for dying her hair bubblegum pink. He relived Dudleys torment and Vernons and Petunias comments and orders. He cried at his memories of Hogwarts up until the night where he heard the prophecy that eventually led to his incarceration within his mind. He saw the torture and felt the pain as Voldemort tortured him repeatedly for being the boy who lived. His world started to fade to black as the green mist invaded his senses and suffocated him to death. And the green light dissolved to nothing leaving emptiness and a void. He was whole for the first time in a week, he was together with every aspect of his mind that had been brutally torn apart. He was at peace.

\--

As the light faded the members looked on to the body forlornly, hoping that there plan had worked and that they had not just doomed the entire world on a stupid ill thought out whim.

“We should bury him.” Albus suggested, easing the silence that had overcome the room, “give him the respect that he deserves with a quiet, private funeral.”

“Where?” Sirius asked, tears streaking down his face as he stared at his godsons lifeless, unmoving body.

“At his original grave, where he was supposed to have been buried.” James spoke up finally as his wife sobbed uncontrollably into his shoulder.

\--

You have to go back

I don’t want to

You have to go back

Why

Because you have to

That’s not an answer

Yes it is

No it isn’t

Yes it is

Who are you anyway

Your conscience

Oh go away

No

Yes

No

I have to go back don’t I

Yes

Damn

Language

Sorry

Now that your going back I’m going I have to tell you a few things

Like what

How to win the war

What How

By listening to me

Ok

Right now listen

I am listening

Shut up

Sorry

Now in order to win you need to maintain the element of surprise

How

By keeping yourself apart from those who may manipulate you In order to win you will have to let the war be fought from three fronts

Three fronts

Yes it will be you the Order and the LD but neither of the other two must know that you are there When you wake up I will still be with you to guide your actions

Where will I wake up

You will see soon enough

Ok when do we go

Right now

\--

James carried the body of his dead son that now lay cold in his arms as rigor mortis began to sink in. He carried the body to the grave where his son should have laid when he was declared dead fifteen years ago. Placing his son gently on the cold ground he softly kissed his forehead and climbed back out of the grave. Albus spelled the soil back on top of Harry, replacing it to look like it had been untouched. Nearby a church’s bell struck twelve and a flock of crows flew off into the night. Albus sighed and prayed that the plan would work, not knowing that the plan was already in motion.

\--

Harry awoke to pitch blackness, unable to see any of his surroundings but able to hear the movements of others in the room next door.

Stay silent to talk to me just think

Where are we

Your in...

A/N: mwa ha ha ha ha, i shall leave it there, review if you dare...


	15. Sorcery

Chapter Fourteen: Sorcery

The air around him was stale, cold and damp. It was pitch black, no light just darkness with no end in sight. His body felt tight, heavy and unused. With some difficulty he lifted his right hand and pushed as far in front of him as he could, and was stopped mere inches away from his face. Panic forced his breathing to become laboured as he moved his hand across the silk material that obstructed his every move. He pressed the silk forward to find his hand obstructed again as it met with a hard surface. All four sides were the same and it was with a sinking heart that he pressed his hand to the area above his head to find more of the same and his feet to the base. Unable to see he grew more panicked and began to hyperventilate.

RELAX before you give yourself a heart attack

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN RELAX! I'M STUCK IN SOME KIND OF LINED BOX UNABLE TO SEE AND MOVE AND YOU TELL ME TO RELAX!"

Your not in a box

"THEN WHERE THE HELL AM I?"

In your coffin actually

"WHAT! AND THAT IS SUPPOSED TO CALM ME DOWN!"

No its supposed to make you realise how dangerous the situation you are in is…no before you interrupt if you don't quiet down soon then LD will hear you and then you will be manipulated again and the war will NEVER be won so for now SHUT UP!

Ok ok ok ok theres no need to shout your not the one trapped in a coffin!

Thank you, now the LD are above you right now and you don't have long before they plan to dig you up again to see if you have woken up you need to duplicate yourself and then apparate yourself out before that happens

Right one question HOW? I havn't got a wand and I was never taught to do wandless magic

The wand is just another way for the government to manipulate you

HUH?

Wands were invented by the English government in the 14th century when the British empire expanded the wizarding empire expanded and with it the use of the wand instead of wandless magic which was previously known as sorcery The plugged it as making your magic more powerful however in reality it made your magic weaker and gave the government the opportunity to control what magic you used as well as your power

So what are you telling me that I can do wandless magic

Yes

Are you high?

No I mean it you can do wandless magic, everyone can from a very young age theres no such thing as accidental magic its simply wandless magic anyways back to the point you need to duplicate yourself and apparate out in less than two minutes

Ok how do I do that?

Like this say 'Geminio' and think really hard about yourself being replicated

Why does it sound like you are trying to make me look stupid?

I don't know but may I just point out NO ONE CAN SEE YOU you cant even see you

Oh right…ok Geminio…did it work?

Move your arm and find out

Harry lifted his arm and felt the space underneath him, an arm, a cold heavy arm.

It worked

Yes it did, now hurry and apparate yourself out you only have about 30 seconds before they find you

Where do I go?

You need to get yourself out of London, there is a potter home in Dorset transport yourself to Weymouth

Ok…Weymouth, Weymouth, Weymouth, Weymouth

The sound of a seagull and crashing of small waves met his ears, he opened his eyes and glanced around him. Although it was the middle of the night the sea front was lit up with lights and music. He was standing on the beach the soft, cool sand underneath his feet as he looked up at a building clearly labelled Tourist Information.

Right I'm here now where do I go?

Look to your right and follow the lights down till they dissapear, do you see?

Yes

Good now keep looking right until you see a small mass of light like the ones you just followed, you need to get there

Why not just tell me the name?

Because I forget what it is called, imagine yourself clearly over there now

Deliberating clearly on the small mass of lights Harry closed his eyes tightly and surprised himself when he landed heavily on heap of rocks.

Ouch

Oh sorry I forgot to tell you to imagine landing on the sand, there are these big rocks you see

You think?

Any way you need to get up to the pavement there should be a ramp around here somewhere…ah over there look for the railing

I see it hang on

Harry clambered down the rocks landing on the sand cradling his left arm. There were others on the beach completely oblivious to his sudden appearance landing on the rocks right in front of them. He reached the railing and used it to pull himself up the ramp, his legs were tired and heavy from lack of use and his remaining energy was waning fast from successive apparations and wandless magic.

How much further?

Not long now when you get on to the road you'll need to turn right and walk up the path

Cant I just apparate?

No, your energy is failing you and I cant risk you falling unconscious before you reach the destination.

That's going to happen anyway at this rate

Please Harry just keep going then you can have a nice long sleep to get your energy levels back up

Where is this place?

It's on your right you should see it in a minute

Harry brushed passed a low lying branch and looked to his right to see a small stretch of red brick houses.

What here?

No look beyond them

What you mean that big white building?

Yes

But…but…but that's a hotel!

Yes it is your home is hidden in one of the rooms

Are you sure you are not high?

Positive now quickly lets get you inside before you collapse

Who died and made you boss?

You, now move!

Harry walked forward cursing the voice in his head, he kept going up the hill ignoring the sound of crickets in nearby bushes, ignoring the darkness of the path he walked up, focussing on the burning pain and tiredness of his legs. He reached the intersection where he entered the land where the hotel sat. He urged himself passed the lit up sign declaring that the building in front of him was the Riviera Hotel. He pushed himself through the doors and entered the brightly lit reception. A young woman behind the desk looked up in surprise and stood up placing her magazine underneath the desk hurridly.

"May I help you sir?"

Now what?

Ask for the key to room 116

"May I have the key to Room 116 please."

A look of surprise adorned her face and she looked to the draw hidden behind the managers door.

"And your name sir?"

Tell the truth when you get the key you can obliviate her

"Potter"

"Please wait a moment, sir."

The young woman gracefully opened a draw of a table next to a brown door, taking out a bunch of keys Harry presumed opened the door she stood next to. It did, and she went inside returning with a small black box that was very dusty.

"Here you go sir, your key we believe is inside but we have no way of opening it to find out. Your room is up the stairs behind the reception and the uppermost level, however as we have had no way of accessing the room we have been unable to clean it, would you like us to arrange a different room for you to stay the night in until we clean it for you tomorrow?"

"No thank this will be fine. Goodnight"

"Goodnight."

Growing more visibly tired by the minute Harry walked around the reception and saw the stairs the young lady had described, and he headed towards them. The stairway was tall and in the shape of a spiral, and by the first floor the world was swimming and getting darker by the minute.

Come on Harry just a little bit further and then you can pass out but you need to get to your room first!

So…so tired…

Come on just one more floor, one foot in front of the other…

One foot…one foot in front…in fornt of the…the other…

Harry slowly dragged his energy less body up the stairs to the next floor. When he finally reached the landing his world had turned black at the edges.

Listen to me Harry, you need to open the box 

Wha…

Open the black box and prick your finger on the spike that appears

Harry lifted the lid of the box and saw an old key lying untouched amidst a collection of dust. An enchantment of sorts surrounded and protected it and Harry obediently pricked his finger on the spike, watching as a drop of blood fell from the wound and landed on the enchantment. It glowed for a few seconds before disappearing and allowing Harry to get the key. He turned to face the door of room 116 and slowly pushed the key through the lock and turned it. The door opened smoothly and Harry managed to get a glimpse of gold and green before he passed out on the floor of the landing. Unable to go one step further.

Oh crap.

A/N: Sorry for how long it took to get this out but I hope the length made up for it? Please review! Next chapter is when the fun begins! (I have been waiting forever to get to this point)


End file.
